


Idgaf

by robinasnyder



Series: Military Terms and other Acronyms [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies. Their relationship was mutually assured destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idgaf

Bruce had moments in his life when he realized what he was about to do was a terrible idea. He had even rarer, but more important moments where immediately after realizing what he was about to do was a bad idea, he would realize that he didn’t care. The first time he jumped off a building wearing the batsuit was one of those moments. 

He was faced with another, when he invited Amanda Waller back to his home. She was smart, unbelievably good at her job, and cunning enough that she could wrench out every little secret he’d ever had. He was well aware that he was playing with fire, but he didn’t care about that. 

Because when led her into his living room and asked if she’d like a glass of wine she said: “I think it’s a little late for pretense, Wayne.” Then she kissed him. 

When the kiss broke, Bruce took her hand, which was delicate and soft for all the havoc he knew she was capable of wreaking. He guided her up to the master suite. He still didn’t think of it as his bedroom. He’d stopped thinking of it as his parent’s bedroom many years past. But it never felt like his room. His room still felt like the childhood bedroom which held all his old things, preserved. That probably didn’t say anything good about him.

He had a feeling that personally Amanda wouldn’t care about that. That was appealing. He also was certain she’d use that against him if she knew. He found that appealing in a wholly different way. 

“For a man who has so much, you’d think you had better to do than bed your enemies,” Amanda said, her gaze sliding over the master suite efficiently. 

“Are we enemies?” Bruce asked. 

Amanda turned and smiled at him. “I wouldn’t call two people with mutually assured destruction friends.” 

“Neither would I,” Bruce admitted. “Normally.” 

“Hmm. Well, we’ll see how tonight goes,” she said. She sounded amused. He liked that. 

They undressed separately, but they kept their eyes on each other. Bruce was fairly certain she couldn’t hurt him and he was fairly certain that she knew that as well. It wasn’t quite wariness that made him watch her. It wasn’t quite lust, although that played a strong part of it.

Amanda was beautiful. He would never deny that. She was precise and exacting and above all she was competent. He liked people who did things very well. He liked people who could talk about their jobs with passion. Amanda wouldn’t do that, but Bruce knew it was because she was passionate about her work. She needed to keep her secrets and other people’s secrets. And the other people in this case was the United States government. She did grimy things in service of something bigger than herself. 

He could relate. 

He strode across the room and scooped her up, cradling her close to his chest. She actually giggled. It was a lovely sound. 

“Mr. Wayne, you do have a way of making a woman feel dainty,” Amanda said. 

“You know why,” Bruce said. 

“Of course,” she said. She was amused again. 

He laid her out on the bed. She stretched out languidly. It seemed to him that she felt more comfortable in that bed than he ever had. 

“You going to stay up there all night and stare?” she asked. She made no motion like she wished for him to stop. If anything she stretched her arms above her head. 

“I could,” Bruce admitted. 

“But what fun would that be?” Amanda asked. 

“You’d enjoy it anyway,” Bruce said. He crawled onto the bed. He took a moment to kiss her. He lips were warm, and her lipstick smeared a little. He knew he already had some on his mouth, but he felt more pleased with that than anything else. 

“Of course I would,” Amanda said when they pulled apart. He was impressed by how quickly she found her breath. “I was also enjoying the view.“

That pleased Bruce more than it probably should have. Doing what he did, at his age, his skin didn’t heal like it used to. He had scars and still healing wounds. It made sense that he didn’t take as many women to his bed now as he did when he was younger. It occurred to him that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be with someone who already knew why he’d have to miss a date, or where he got his scars. 

They were fighting the same war in their own way, after all. 

“You’re beautiful, Amanda,” Bruce said. 

“And you would know,” Amanda said. She sounded pleased. Bruce felt a hum of pleasure jolt through his chest. He liked that he’d made her happy. 

“What brought you here tonight?” Bruce asked. He’d already made her big problem go away. She could deal with her own troubles for the most part. He didn’t have any information she wanted. She didn’t have anything to give him. 

“When I saw you at dinner, I suddenly had a thought,” Amanda admitted. She shivered a bit. Her nipples were hard. He laid his hand over one, feeling the chill in her skin.

Bruce lowered himself so he was over her, covering her with his own body which put off so much heat. She let out a pleasured hum. Again, that sound sent a jolt of pleasure through him. Her neck was right there and he couldn’t help but kiss it. 

“You distracting me, Wayne,” Amanda said. 

“Sorry,” he said. He wasn’t. His lips brushed against the skin of her neck when he spoke. She shivered again. “What was your thought?” 

“Bad idea, Amanda. But Idgaf,” she said. 

Bruce pulled away a little so he could see her. “Idgaf?” 

“I don’t give a fuck,” she said with a very cute smile. 

The laugh surprised him. He didn’t laugh much, not so loudly or so freely. She’d said it like that on purpose too. He could see by her smirk that she was pleased with herself. 

“Well,” Bruce said, when he’d stopped laughing. He leaned on one of his elbows so he could get a hand free to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes. “I suppose I will be the one giving the fuck in this case.” 

It was Amanda’s turn to laugh. She seemed just as surprised by it as Bruce had been by his own laugh. She did have a wonderful laugh. Bruce felt content to just stay still and watch her. Quickly the laugh dissolved, but she also had to wipe the corner of her eyes. She shoved at his shoulder when she finished. 

“We have to work on your dirty talk, Wayne,” she said. 

“You’ll have as much time to do so as you wish,” Bruce assured her. 

“Good,” she said. She grabbed his hair and dragged him into a kiss. He went willingly. 

He took his time with her that night. There wasn’t any rush. He was certain he’d have her in the same position many, many more times. And other positions as well. They had the time. 

It wasn’t really friendship. It was still a form of mutually assured destruction. Being lovers was just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into DC or Suicide Squad fandom. I'm also very white, so if you see a problem please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Thank you.


End file.
